mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kaky k 64/Mysims Bootcamp ep.2
Episode 1: *''http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kaky_k_64/MySims_Bootcamp'' *'Special Geust Stars!' *Secretive13------Amanda Jane *Kinz----------------Hikari *Pond1-------------Taste T. *Corey785--------Corey WHEN WE LAST LEFT SAGE AND HIS HEROIC DOG, THEY JUST LEARNED THE HORIFIC NEWS THAT NO ONE SIGHNED UP FOR THERE SUMER BOOT CAMP! WHAT WILL THEY DO NEXT? *''Day 2'' *Sage: O'man, how am I going to teach people how to survive a worst case scenario if there are no people to teach it to! :( *Horten: Yip yip.(Well, maby you should advertise a little more). *Sage: Ya, thats rite! But exactly how are we going to do that? *Horten:Bark (Just make some posters and put the up in Simcity). *Sage: Great Idea! Glad I thaught of it. *Horten:*Whispered* Bark!!!! (Nerd) *Sage: Lets start now, I mean, how hard can it be to make a simple poster! * 2 HOURS LATER *Sage: AHHHHH!!! HORTEN, HELP ME, HELP ME!!!!! (He was fighting off a lion with a chair and a whip) *Horten: *Walking into room*Woof-YIP!!!!(What is it-WHAT THE!?) *Growled and barked at the lion tell it went to a cage*Bark!(WHAT ON EARTH HAPP-Not ganna ask). *Sage: Thats okay, Because we finished the poster!!!!!!*Sage hands Horten a copy of the poster wich shows a porly drawn picture of Sage and Horten under the sighn "SAGES BOOTCAMP") *Horten:Bark!(Good enough, now we need to go hang them up at Simcity!Easy enough.) *ANOTHER 2 HOURS *Horten and Sage are being chased by an angry mob* *Horten:YIP!!!! (HOW DO YOU GET US INTO THESE THINGS!!!!) *2 HOURS MORE AGAIN *Horten and sage are being forced to walk of a pirate ship plank.* *Horten: ROOF!!!!(HOW DO YOU GET US INTO THESE THINGS!!!!) *AND YET AGAIN ANOTHER 2 HOURS *Horten and Sage are being lifted off into the air by a giant bird!* *Sage: Okay, this one was your falt. *WOW, A LOT OF TWOS TODAY. MUST BE TUESDAY. DX. LAME JOKE!!!! *Sage: *Sigh, we're finally back home, and we sucsesfully dilivered all those posters! And it's only 4 o'clock! *Horten:Yip!(So when do we expect to see those new campers? In a week or so?) *Sage: The sooner the better! *Just then a tour bus drives in* BEAP BEAP *Sage: Wow! That was fast! *Horten: Yip(Ya! A little to fast... Oh, maby I'm just being a little parinoid!) *Bus Driver: Hay, I have a dillivery for a Sage, some campers are here for you. *Sage: Wait, the campers have been "mailed" to me? That dosn't make sence! *Bus Driver: Watteve'. Just need you to sighn this. *Sage: this is crazy! *Sighns paper* *Bus Driver: All right kids! You're free to go! *Whispers to Sage* Good luck with this buntch, kid. *Four people come out from the bus* *Sage: Where's the rest of the people? *Person 1: We were the only ones. *Sage: What!? That can't be! *Person 2: It's true! Moo *Sage: That can't be!!! *Looks into bus* Hello, other campers? Whear are you? *Person 3: Th-there's no one else... *Sage: NO!!! CAN"T BE!!!! *Person 4: La-la-la! Ooo! A puppy! *Horten: Yip! (Do I realy look that young! Thank you!) *Person 1: Come on, oh, Sage was it? *Sage: Yes, My name is Sage. *Person 2:BALLOONS ARE MY FAVORITE ANIMALS!!!! Moo *Person 1: Ookaay... Anyways Sage, we're no that bad, besides, I can cook any food you want! *Person 3: I-it's true we're not that bad, sorry, I'm a little shy around new people... *Sage:*Sigh* Okay, I guese I can put up with you guys. But I'll need to know more about you guys. *Person 4 Corey: *Singing* My name is Corey and I like to sing! I'm nice and caring but I'm clumsy and-*Stops singing* What rhymes with sing? *Person 2: MOO, MOO RHYMES WITH EVERYTHING!!!! *Horten: Yip?(Oh, ring rhymes with sing?) *Person 3 Amanda J.: Wing rhymes with sing. By the way, my name is Amanda Jane. *Horten. Bark.(That's a nice name!) *Sage: Enough stalling! Now, what's you're name? *Person 1 Tast T.:My name is Tast T. and I love to cook.*Whisper* And I'm not supposed to eat sugar, don't tell anyone. ;) *Person 2 Hikari: MEH NAME IS HIKARI AND MY DAD IS AN EARTH WORM!!!! *Sage: Hikari? Is that name Japanese? *Hikari: NO IT'S GIBERISH!!!!!! *Sage: Wow,I'm ganna take some time get used to you guys, I mean, it took me almost a year to get used to Horten! *Horten: Woof ( Ya it did! And I think I'm still not even used to Sage yet!) *Sage: Anyways, tomarow we're starting are first day of boot camp so you all should get some shut eye. *Hikari: SLEEP IS BAD FOR YOU!!!! But okay. *Corey: I have to worn you guy's, I sing in my sleep. *Tast T.: I cook in my sleep! *Amanda J.: I sleep in my sleep. I wish I did somthing interesting in my sleep! *Horten:Woof (There are 4 cabins so choose one for each of you! Good Night.) *Everyone:GOOD NIGHT! *Horten: Bark(They seem fun!) *Sage: I don't know, we'll see tomarow... *'WHAT DOSE SAGE HAVE IN STORE TOMAROW? WILL MORE CAMPERS COME? I WISH I COULD AFFORD A REAL HOUSE INSTEAD OF A VAN IN MY PARENTS DRIVE WAY! FIND OUT THE ANSWER TO THESE QUESTIONS TOMAROW IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF MYSIMS BOOTCAMP!' Category:Blog posts